At the end wing, always find their way back
by Alejandra Kohlmenter
Summary: This story begins from where Felicity 1x20 is injured and decides to leave the city, but she is not going alone, I hope you like OLICITY Fan
1. Chapter 1

The footprints were made stronger by the rains, the road was long he knew it, knew it was hard but I had to try, to get your club on quickly to his cave to realize that she was not, I was just Diggle

"Where is Felicity" said Oliver

"She was like me Oliver" Dig said heading for the exit

"Wait Dig is I had to," said Oliver arresting Dig

"Oliver had the choice not to choose you had the chance to save us, but you preferred to choose your friends Laurel and Tommy hope they remember the decision you made and thank you for it, because I'm sure that Felicity and I had thanked saving us from Deahtshot "said Dig

"I just had to say help help," said Oliver

"You could not let the police take care of it and you could help Oliver, Felicity was shot almost died why were not able to help your real friends and you think she will stay with you after this, she asked for Oliver transfer to Queen Consolided and went and not you tell you where, because you do not deserve it, "said Dig-" if you let her go "-Dig Oliver was leaving all alone

"Damn," said Oliver and paste to many things of his cave, he wanted to Felicity really wanted it but just could not let Laurel and Tommy killed despite no simply thanked them and Tommy were once called him murderer more

Dig addressed Felicity's house after leaving the cave, to reach a certain blonde was waiting to board his cab which would take him to catch his plane to New York she had done to deal with the IT department to change that leave a team in one of the apartment on the east coast of New York she would work from there, the department consider and accept what Felicity was a valuable asset to let loose

"Oh hello how are you should rest Dig" Felicity said with difficulty standing after the seat had an arm with a bandage attached to your right side

"I think you're the one that should rest" Dig said Felicity Felicity helping "you know you can stay a little longer you keep Oliver away"

Felicity shook her head-"not while I'm here all I remember him and I can not just New York will be a change for us, I will have my team, my apartment a few beads which go together but that will be monthly" Felicity turning-Term to the door

"If you think that does not stop you, but I want you to know you can count on me, but I have to stay now that I have escaped Deahtshot to stay with Carly and my nephew"

"If I get that bye," said Felicity after the taxi hug your horn sounded very high and with it the nerd of the IT department was

Dig remained in that empty apartment, we walked around and before something caught his curiosity leave the bathroom light was turned on to reach over the sink he saw at least 7 positive pregnancy tests all this meant that

Felicity is pregnant Dig whisper to remember the phrase, the change will be good for us he meant to her and the baby and if connected the dots Dig baby's father had the right under his nose, who spent so much time Felicity while hayo that peculiar situation, it all made sense behavior when he found out she was more he did not know this, another way was stopped, but Dig thought was best because Felicity was not carrying any baby in her womb she carried no heir to the Queen, he must Hood, Oliver Queen's baby.


	2. 1,5 Months, 6,5 Months, 2 Months

**Thank you all for your comments, if they are right my native language is Spanish, but I'm good at English but thank Nilracmiracle Dianitachiva and for their help offered, who helped me beta reading, I think I improved the reason why the chapters are so short is because they are like a long prologue to the story, sorry if you try errones had not many**

**...**

Felicity came too tired to his apartment, it's not the journey, not the trip had been wonderful first class had helped his taxi to get to his new apartment was in the east had a doorman elevator that just came home, things was great but his exhaustion was because she was pregnant, leaving her handbag came to his couch when a figure surprised

"So you are Felicity Smock" said a girl with air oriental

"Yes and who are you," said Felicity preparing for the worst

"My name is Shado and consider me your best friend," said the girl standing up and shaking hands with Felicity which was very afraid

"There is no reason to fear, I know that you're pregnant and who's the father," said Shado

"How is it possible?" Said Felicity

"I am one of the friends of Oliver if I considered her friend after he left the island was home with his mission, and you've been seeing," said Shado and gave an image Felicity which recalled the time

**Flashback **

_Felicity was pretty tired from training Dig settled back on her couch when suddenly the door sounds, Felicity cursed_

_"This better be good," said Felicity went to the door and saw none other than Oliver Queen with a bottle in hand_

_"I thought I had this from the other day," said Oliver in and watching Felicity tasteful despite being a second-hand furniture_

_"Not in the mood I'm very tired," said Felicity ointment clutching his desk and was standing where her bruises plus one of them was in the back_

_"Let me help you on that," Oliver said gently touched her back and was impressed with the soft touch of Felicity, when he found the back of Felicity rubbing gently turned, looked into his blue eyes and he quickly kiss Felicity who accept and deepen spreading her arms around his neck and kissing passionately Oliver grabbed her waist and lifted her so that she stay close to him and pushed against the bedroom door as he ran his lips She arched her neck, Felicity knew it was wrong but when his lips came into contact that idea went away, but when he pushed against the door and she could feel his manhood fiction and, what made arching more quickly take off her shirt and kiss his chest Oliver to fall into bed, kissed her very quickly and helped her take off her clothes when she stopped him:_

_"Are you sure you want to do this," Felicity said we can leave here and do not reproach, Oliver shook his head_

_"I've never been sure of one thing since returning from the island," said Oliver and finished removing his shirt when he saw a green lace bra panty combined with a dark green_

_"Someone also likes the green" Oliver said with a smile_

_"Not everything green is the Hood" Felicity said helping him to take off his clothes to reveal a man so well built and great virility what made him thrill when Oliver kissed body to Felicity could have sworn I did not know his own name when positioned itself at its input the shared look was pretty intense and the tonnage of Felicity Oliver continued for some time until she came and then he, she came with a whisper of his name and Oliver with a grunt_

_After Oliver and Felicity do not import to slept pleasantly tomorrow_

"This brings memories is not true," said Shado to Felicity awakening their memories

"Certainly if there by then but that Oliver was, he forgot that and more when her psycho ex girlfriend back," said Felicity

"I would not call Helena that way maybe your blind revenge his sight, but that just happens sometimes," said Shado

"Wait who you know about Helena, who you know about all us?" ask Felicity

"As I said I've been watching for some time in that city activity that brings me here is unusual, as Felicity really I'm not the only one still to Oliver there are others who have a vested interest in it, which is why I want to help, "said Shado

"Sorry but you should not give this talk to Laurel, she can save it," said Felicity recalling once it had left the city

"Do not you see Oliver maybe still is blind, but I kissed him on the island and he stopped me, saying he was in love with a girl, but believe me everything he did to you that is love, I know you want to help in Felicity a year and a half the triads in conjunction with black archer and his followers took possession of the whole city, many will oppose, many will die the only hope is that one of these families take back know the family is a weapon powerful, "said Shado

"The Oliver family is not my family," said Felicity

"Maybe not right now but that baby you carry in your womb is the union of Oliver and thus your new family bonding Queen who when they find out, they decided to forecast the change of the city, for after all Moira Queen loves children very much, "said Shado

"But I do not want this baby is at risk is not fair to him or her" – Felicity term

"It's not fair but it is right, if Oliver is so no family no matter the dying, will not make a big change in the city, please give me time I will show you know to defend yourself to see things from another point of view it Felicity will do but you have to give me time please by Oliver, "said Shado

"Okay I'll give you a few months if not convince me I will not do anything, you'll forget about me and my baby," said Felicity

"Okay I'll take that as a yes, I'll stay in the guest room," said Shado and went to the room, Felicity went to sleep thinking it would be hard months

"Do not worry baby, I will protect and above all love you, Mommy loves you, Daddy I think also if you know," said Felicity belly touching is 1 ½ months

... After 6 ½ months...

Felicity was in the balcony, stroking his belly, which was great when the baby kicked; Felicity thought insurance is typical thinking when he will get a bow

Much had changed in recent months, was improved to work more together, the company Queen was grateful for their services

Your new friend Shado had helped with the baby, accompanying her to the doctor, telling the history of the island, his past, and his father and had a group that wanted to take the city and destroy it as part of the Queen family was involved

Besides normal routines taught to defend said she belonged to a group Bratva which was Oliver, Felicity was initially reluctant to accept all this but as Shado spoke more with her, it turned out that Felicity was interested, as Shado I get to the months that Oliver was in the city told him she knew Felicity Helena because it wanted the Bratva aid his revenge but the group had rejected for being very volatile Helena more Shado had helped a little in your search , then accept that Helena has a long way before becoming a member of the Bratva, Felicity accept that maybe Helena it was not so bad his methods were nothing

Felicity stood up a time to eat a biscuit, he had one of the rarest cravings once at three in the morning you wake up with a craving to eat fish and chips, and a chocolate milkshake could luckily Shado get that singular order near the apartment

With love your baby the yard again, Felicity was happy that her baby was a healthy baby almost 8 months and it was a big surprise as Shado the firstborn child of the Queen always was a child

Dig her friend had been in contact, but not in person as your friend did not know she was pregnant

"You got a name," he said reaching bacon Shado

"I told God I was not so surprised," said Felicity touching the heart with fright

"Sorry but you must get used to it, or is that my training has not been for nothing," said Shado stealing a cookie from Felicity

"You know I did not know you would go to steal a cookie from a pregnant," said Felicity

"If I guess that makes me look bad person but tell me you already have a name for the child," said a smiling Shado

"I was thinking about Connor, Alexander, Daniel but I'm not defined," said Felicity

"And what name will have the Queen or Smoak" said Shado

"Oliver is the only that can give him, his name," said Felicity very sad

"I should think that we must not be so long in one place, many of you have discovered that you went to the city and tell you to move now but maybe when the baby is born," said Shado

"Yes I Know Shado but are not where to go, I chose New York because there were enough people, and the Queens do not had a branch, but I'm not sure of another city," said Felicity

"How about Starling City?" Said Shado

What not Shado course not, I agree that we must help Oliver but shall not keep an innocent baby in the middle of the city is that you have not seen the news, "said Felicity retiring for game room as she called it, Shado cave called him freak, a hand reached a daily

**Crimes go up, down are expected Crimes Starling City?**

Shado knew that Felicity had reason knew I had to help Oliver, dropped the newspaper and went to practice

Starling City...

Oliver was in his cave, his last yard annoying practice dummy, Oliver was very upset lately, it all started when Felicity was Diggle then distanced himself to the point of not eating with him, spoke to him only when necessary

His friends Tommy and Laurel were married had invited him, but after a while Tommy control which output escort, during this time Tommy did not talk much, Laurel used it as his tears doily bother her when he was with someone else she was with Tommy and I would love to be a Merlyn, Oliver felt sometimes used

Then there was the issue of which was wrong Hood without Felicity was very hard, sometimes Dig helping others not more than once asked Felicity's whereabouts but could not find it when given the address and went there, it was a decoy was once asked his mother but she say that Miss Smock had made a deal with the IT department, but not know where he was.

Oliver missed Felicity she was a beautiful, intelligent, happy, but he knew it was not, she had escaped because he chose wrong, Oliver promised that if he would see her again he would choose yet, shame not coming back, sometimes Felicity reminded Shado with her friend had not had much communication since returning to the city

... After 2 months…..

"Hey Felicity had strawberry ice cream, but chocolate" Shado said closing the door when I saw water on the floor of the room, ran to the room and found a great Felicity trying to pick up a suitcase, rushed to help Shado Felicity

"You should not be doing this, because they called me," said Felicity Shado directing at the door

"I was occupying, calling the hospital and the car that came to pick me," said Felicity when I paste a scream from the pain of the contraction

For Steve Jobs it hurts Felicity shouted

"Calm we almost there," said the driver Shado rushing once came to the clinic, Felicity was admitted immediately, and then review the doctor told her that within 1 hour would be ready to bid, to Felicity injected with various painkillers, Shado thought that came to his father, after 1 hour the work began, they let Shado since it was the only friend of Felicity

"I need you to push a little more Felicity," said the doctor

"No I can no longer" Felicity said leaning back in his chair

"Sure you can this baby up to you Felicity trusted you can do your" Shado said encouragingly to Felicity

"Ahhhhhhhhh NEVER IN MY LIFE WILL HAVE ANOTHER BABY" Felicity shouted pushing harder until Shado was a sweet cry, and saw a baby with love which you were cutting the cord, and Felicity cleaned like any good lion wanted to see his son and handed him over in a light green mantic, the baby calmed down to listen and see his mother

"Hello cute little baby, I'm your mom," said Felicity crying for the happiness of being with his son and lamenting because Oliver could not be here

The baby opened her big green eye with some blue accents and gave a half smile

Hi Liam Connor Queen Smoak-whisper Shado

* * *

**the name of the baby comes because in comic Oliver biological son is Connor, but his mother is Laurel I really respect about all they want to Oliver and Laurel but I have to say they do not have chemistry until producers have realized**  
**Thanks for reading and Discuss**


End file.
